nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NSW King Queen of the ring 18
On the 11th November 2018 show is the King and the Queen of the ring tournaments where the winners will be called King & Queen for one season in NSW and will also get one wish which they can have anything they want in NSW, the show is held in the Bell Centre in Montreal, Canada Summary The King and Queen of the Ring would be a huge night for NSW as it would be to crown a King and Queen of the ring, with the winners also receiving briefcases that they could cash in on anything they wish which would cause controversy when they were cashed in. The event would see great matches kicking off with the quarter final matches of both King and Queen matches and we would see Thomas End defeat Jay Mercer, Dan Masters defeat Matt Rhoads, Cory Sabin defeat Fraizer and Oliver Bisping defeat Crazy J to advance to the semi finals of the King of the Ring. On the Queen of the Ring side the quarter finals would see Mexican Kelsey defeat Selena Sayre, Tina Galla getting the victory over Nia Jax, Asuka getting a dominant win over Ember Moon and Katie Bisping getting the win over Eve Sparks. The next matches would be the semi finals of both King and Queen of the Ring tournaments and from the King of the Ring side we would see Thomas End get the win over Dan Masters and Oliver Bisping get the win over Cory Sabin and on the Queen of the Ring side we would see Tina Galla defeat Mexican Kelsey and Asuka get the victory over Katie Bisping. Finally would come the finals of the King and Queen of the ring tournaments and in the King of the Ring tournament we would see Oliver Bisping clash with Thomas End and it would be a quick and shocking win for Oliver Bisping as many wondered if he was injured and Thomas End dominated his earlier matches. In the Queen of the Ring finals we would see Tina Galla face off against Asuka and like Oliver Bisping winning, Tina Galla got a shock win as she went through gruelling matches in the previous rounds whilst Asuka dominated her matches. The end of both King and Queen of the Ring tournaments would see both shocking and controversial decisions by the winners as Oliver Bisping would cash in his King of the Ring briefcase to be the new NSW Champion, forcing Morgan Wolf to hand over the title with no chance of defending it. Tina Galla would do the exact same thing and claim the Raw Women's Title, however due to previous issues the title was vacant and thus less controversial. Watch the King and Queen of the Ring now to watch a great and controversial night of action from the superstars of NSW. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent Also see *RAW *Smackdown External links *NSW on Twitch